Monkey Paw- The Druids Plan
by ChocolateMonkey19
Summary: The druid gazed at the object in his hand. Haggar would be pleased. This... paw would allow them to defeat the Paladins. Haggar would be very pleased. (This was a school assignment. More info inside)


**Ok, So this will be weird. This story was for a English assignment**. **The original story is called Monkey's Paw, which is where this guy enchants a monkey paw (duh) so that it grants 3 people 3 wishes, but they come at a price. I wouldn't recommend reading the real story, it has a sucky ending, hense this assignment. So, I hope you like this.**

 **And, I know that i should writing reality switch, but i've been really busy with school and i can't think of how to continue the story. So any Ideas would be VERY appreciated.**

 **Enjoy my English Paper**

"This house is being demolished today! If there is anyone in here, please leave now!" Gregg yelled angrily. He had been assigned to bring down this building two months ago, after the people who lived here abandoned it for 30 years. The locals said the elderly couple had left in the middle of the night days after their son had died in a machinery accident. No one had seen them since.

"This is the last warning, if you don't come out now, we will start demolition with you inside!" Gregg knew this wasn't standard procedure, but he was not in the mood. This building had been a thorn in his side for weeks, and now he would finally get rid of it. When nobody came out, Gregg smirked. "Alright boys! Let's bring this place down!" The others got into position and the home came down. With dust everywhere and the sun setting, Gregg decided to call it a day.

"Okay, Let's go home everybody! We'll clean up this mess tomorrow!" Gregg said, his tone was tired after the long day. His announcement was met with cheers and the construction crew hurried to put away the equipment. As they were driving their gear away, no one noticed a hooded figure standing atop the rubble. He stretched out his pale, purple hands and began quietly chanting incomprehensible words. His hand began to glow and a small object floated into his grasp. The figure smiled under his mask, gazing at the small ,shriveled paw in his hand. Then in an instant, the cloaked figure vanished in a puff of smoke, intent on delivering the paw to his mistress.

The figure reappeared on a battleship hundreds of galaxies away from earth and approached his mistress, who was currently kneeling on the floor chanting, eyes closed. She was purple skinned with two identical, angry, long red streaks from her cheekbones down. Her white hair moved as near silent words flew from her lips.

"Mistress Haggar" the figure said "I have the item you requested."

Her eyes flew open, glowing yellow orbs empty of any color, or emotion. She stood and turned to face her fellow druid.

"Good" She said, darkness and evil dripping from her tone "Now let us recharge it."

"Recharge it, m'lady, why?" he asked confusion evident.

"The maker of this it paw was very powerful, but he only gave it the power to grant three people three wishes. In order for this plan to work, we must recharge the paw so it will grant more wishes." She explained as she examined the paw, admiring the craftsmanship.

"How shall we proceed?" The figure asked

"We need to acquire the rest of the druids and use a spell that will take the lifeforce of a… participant. This should give the paw more power than it did before."

"Who will be the victim, mistress?"

"Someone who has failed our empire before, let us go to the dungeon." The pair vanished and reappeared in a dim hallway, lit with an ery purple that made sane people mad over time. Haggar walked in silence, her follower close behind. They approached a cell that looked as though it had not been opened for years. A faint moaning could be heard from inside. Haggar lifted her hand and placed it on a panel, and the door immediately opened, revealing a human. He was older with grey hair and a beard, and an odor came off of him, proving that he had not bathed for a long time. The man looked up, his hazel eyes widened as fear took hold of him, replacing the sorrow that had been consuming him.

"Sam" Haggar said, a sick sweetness in her voice that made it evident her intentions were anything but kind. "I would like for you to follow me."

"No" he said, voice trembling. Haggar sighed

"If that is what you wish." She snapped her fingers and her minion flew into the cell and grabbed Sam, who struggled to get out of his captors grasp.

"Now Sam, we both know that isn't going to work." Sam stopped struggling, instead glared at the vile person in front of him.

"What do you want, Witch?" He asked angrily. Haggar smiled.

"I want to make you a part of something wonderful." She answered him.

"No thanks" Sam answered, knowing he had no choice but still trying to fight.

"Resistance is futile" Hagar said, all sweetness gone, replaced by cold hatred. "You will come with me and allow me to bring down Voltron."

"No!" Sam yelled, knowing his daughter was a part of Voltron, the only group in the universe that could stop Haggar.

"Shut him up" Haggar snarled, walking out the door. Sam felt a cold, clammy hand cover his mouth. He tried to get away, but his holder had a grip like iron and could not be shaken off. Then the druid began to walk, dragging Sam with him. Sam tried to escape, but gave up, knowing it was useless to fight. He didn't know what the witch had planned, but he knew it would hurt. He knew it would hurt Voltron. He knew it would hurt his daughter. He knew, and he was scared.

 **A/N**

 **So... Think I'll get an A?**

 **Want me to continue this? Any ideas for Reality Switch. Or if you have any prompts you could Share? Please review. Reviews would be appreciated.**

 **Hope y'all have a great week. Gets lots of sleep. Bye!**


End file.
